


in a little cafe in Hongdae

by honeybeexx



Series: Bang Yongguk oneshots [2]
Category: B.A.P
Genre: F/M, POV Third Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 03:55:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14741549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeybeexx/pseuds/honeybeexx
Summary: In which she fell in love.





	in a little cafe in Hongdae

**Author's Note:**

> Here lie the works for the blog on tumblr that goes by the username [youhave1newmessage](https://youhave1newmessage.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Any works here solely belong to the blog and the admin that write them. If you have a moment, please check their blog out! Each, if not most, of the works here will be accompanied and linked to the text messages they correspond with on the blog. There will be a link at the beginning of each drabble so that you may have the option to read it beforehand.

The café was small and intimate and was hidden somewhere in the depths of Hongdae that she would have probably never spotted had it not been pointed out to her. It was tucked into a corner of a four-story building up in the third floor and the lights were dim with slow jazz music playing in the background. The drinks were served in large Disney themed mugs and the food was placed on oddly decorated plates that seemed to accompany whatever mug was handed over.

Her back faced the window that overlooked Hongdae because the view outside wasn’t what her eyes sought; instead, her gaze roamed over the person in front of her. With his long hair and sad looking eyes, a nose that held the round glasses from falling and his full lips that lifted every now and then in an attempt to hold back a grin. They weren’t even an hour into the date and she could feel herself hopelessly falling for the man before her. Long fingers were wrapped around the Tigger mug softly and he stared at the liquid within it for a moment before he uttered something about a song he was currently writing, how he was struggling with inspiration and that sometimes coming to this café helped him overcome his writers block.

She teased him, asking him if that was the real reason why he had invited her here and there was that twitch again as he ducked his head down. She had lost count how many times she had had to remind herself to not hold her Piglet mug so hard lest it broke under the tension of her fingers. Her nerves had only died down a little and even though her body was crying out for some coffee she had decided against it and had gone with a simple mint tea. Her heart didn’t need to beat any faster than it already was.

His eyes were suddenly back on her as he peeked over his glasses and there was something in those eyes that made her heart skip a beat. Even though he was a man of few words, those words that left his lips were always said with careful thought and a deeper meaning she would hope to one day understand. Their legs would brush against each other every now and then, hers bare because of her shorts, she would feel the coarse material of his jeans. There had been a point where they had stopped hurriedly moving them away and had just left them rest against each other, the heat of his body filtering through the material and warming her shins.

There was a sudden ruckus over by the entrance and he seemed to tense for a moment before sighing and releasing a low chuckle. Three young men made their way over to them, large smiles on their faces as they cornered them at their little table.

The one who introduced himself as Daehyun wrapped an arm around Yongguks neck and gave him a small shake whilst telling him how he would dare go out and not invite them. The other one, Youngjae, waved his arms around and continuously smacked Daehyuns arm as he laughed loudly. The last one, who stood on the side with a small smile and a flat hat covering most of his hair, gave her a little wave and presented himself as Junhong.

These were his members, she concluded from the little knowledge she had on them. Upon first meeting, Yongguk had mentioned outright he was in a group and he was an idol and that it was alright if she wanted to back out. She had quickly said she would not and that she wasn’t one to be scared away so easily. Their music was good and their videos were amazing but she had only been able to see two of them before life burst her bubble.

Yongguk laughed suddenly, all teeth and deep laughter and she couldn’t help the warm bubble that seemed to suddenly swell in her stomach. He patted Daehyuns arm and began shooing them away, promising them that he would stop by their dorm later and feed them if they would just go away.

It took them a couple of more minutes of snickering and asking her some questions before eventually they were dragged away by a shy and equally as embarrassed Junhong. Yongguk shook his head fondly and apologized for the interruption but she couldn’t help but ask more about them and suddenly those sad eyes didn’t look too sad anymore, instead they seemed to illuminate with excitement at the chance to be able to speak about his closest friends.

She laid her cheek against her fist and listened closely as he began from the very beginning.


End file.
